


Roll in the Hay

by SupernaturallyObsessed



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyObsessed/pseuds/SupernaturallyObsessed
Summary: Y'all wanted more Sabriel smut from me so here you go! (I can’t give you a more detailed summary than that because this story is literally just porn. There is no plot whatsoever.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> No set timeline placement for this. Like I said in the summary there’s absolutely zero plot it didn’t seem necessary. Enjoy!

Sam had just started to open the motel room door when he was pulled inside, the door rushing closed behind him.

“Hello, Gabriel,” the hunter said with a laugh. In any other situation he would have been jumping into fight mode but he knew no one else would possibly be waiting for him other than his archangel boyfriend.

“You took longer than you said,” Gabriel replied, slotting himself up against Sam and immediately attacking the buttons on his flannel.

“Mmm. You can punish me for that later,” Sam joked. He knew he hadn't told the archangel an exact time he and Dean would be back from investigating but he didn't care. If Gabriel wanted to sort out his impatience during sex Sam wouldn't complain.

“I think I will.” Gabriel pulled back so that he could finish unbuttoning Sam's over shirt and push it off his shoulders. The hunter took over from there, pulling his white t-shirt over his head and leaning down to start on his shoes. “I hope you're okay with being the one getting fucked today,” he added as he started to strip off his own clothes. “Because I want to be inside you like yesterday.”

“No objections here.” Sam had rid himself of his boots and socks and was working to pull down his pants and boxers. Gabriel smiled hungrily and waved a hand, moving them both to a five star hotel suite instead of the crappy motel the Winchesters were staying at.

“Good. Then I want you naked and spread out on that bed in five seconds.” The hunter quickly threw off his jeans and boxers and scrambled onto the bed, eager to get on with things. Gabriel finished taking off his own clothes and stalked over to the bed. He climbed on the huge, plush mattress and straddled Sam’s thighs. 

“What should your punishment be, hmm? For making me wait,” he thought out loud. Sam remained quiet, knowing the question was meant rhetorically. “Ooh. I know.” He gave a sly smile and snapped his fingers. Suddenly he was holding a bottle of lube and a cock ring. “Do you feel okay with wearing this?” They had started to experiment more in the bedroom recently but cock rings had yet to be involved in their play so Gabriel wanted to check Sam’s reaction first.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, eyes wide. “Yeah that’s fine. Green.”

“Ooh, sounds like someone’s been doing some research,” Gabriel teased as he slid the cock ring into place. Sam was already fully hard and leaking and they’d barely even done anything.

“Maybe a little,” Sam said with a smile.

“Well we’re going to have fun tonight, Samalam. I’m sure of that.” Knowing the hunter tended to like being tossed around, Gabriel used his strength to flip Sam onto his hands and knees. “I recommend getting comfortable, kiddo. We’re going to be here a while,” the archangel joked.

“Can’t you just fuck me?” Sam whined. He loved Gabriel and the archangel gave him some of the best sex he’d ever had, but he could be difficult when he wanted to be.

“Nope,” Gabriel laughed. “You kept me waiting all day. Don’t worry though, I think you’ll enjoy what I have planned.” Without any further warning Gabriel spread Sam’s cheeks and licked a long stripe across his hole.

“Oh, God,” Sam shouted in surprise. Involuntarily he began pushing his ass back toward the archangel’s face. “Don’t stop, Gabriel. Please don’t stop.” Gabriel laughed and Sam could almost feel it reverberate all the way through his body.

Without another word Gabriel returned to his task. He continued to lick at Sam’s asshole until the muscle began to relax and then he pointed his tongue and started to work his way inside the hunter. As he worked Sam let out an almost continuous string of moans and pleads for more. Humans might get tired or sore being in that position but Gabriel wasn’t human and he kept licking at Sam’s hole like it was some type of delicious treat.

“Gabriel, please,” Sam begged. He shifted, the heavy dick hanging between his legs was starting to get uncomfortable. “I need more. I need your fingers. Please.” Gabriel pulled back, used his mojo to instantly sanitize his mouth, and picked up the lube bottle.

“I bet you do,” the archangel said with a grin. “You’re always a greedy one, aren’t you, Samster? My little cockslut.” He slicked up the fingers of his right hand and easily slipped two inside of Sam. “Like that, Sam?” Gabriel asked. He slowly twisted his fingers to make sure the human felt his every move.

“Yes,” Sam moaned, trying to rock back onto Gabriel’s fingers.

“I can tell,” Gabriel laughed. He loved seeing Sam fall apart beneath him. Somehow it never stopped amazing him. Although he had wanted to make Sam wait, Gabriel was running out of patience himself. He started moving his fingers in and out faster and then slipped in a third. The sound Sam made when he did went straight to the archangel’s dick.

“I’m ready, Gabe,” Sam said once three fingers were moving inside his ass comfortably. Gabriel pulled out his fingers and slicked up his cock. He gripped Sam’s hips and slammed inside the hunter.

“So tight,” Gabriel said with a sigh. “You always feel so good, Sam. You’re so tight and hot around my cock."

“You feel even better inside of me,” Sam responded. “Now move.” Gabriel pulled back a little and set a rapid pace. There were definitely days where they took things slow and focused on the passionate side of their relationship but it wasn’t the time for that. Gabriel could tell that night that they both needed a more quick and dirty fuck so that’s what he did. The archangel worked his hips and continued to slam in and out of the hunter. When Sam started to get covered in sweat Gabriel just gripped him tighter. He could always heal the bruises later if Sam wanted him to, although usually they both liked to keep any marks they got during sex.

“Are you close, Sam? Tell me your close.” Gabriel could feel the knot in his stomach tightening and wanted Sam to come with him.

“I am,” Sam answered. “I’m so close. Gabriel please touch me.” Even with the amazing cock that was at work in his ass Sam didn’t think he could come untouched at that moment. Gabriel reached under his hunter and quickly slipped off the cock ring before starting a matching rhythm on Sam’s dick. It couldn’t have been more than a minute or two later that Sam came, ropes of cum shooting out between Gabriel’s fingers. As he orgasmed Sam’s ass gripped down tightly on the archangel’s cock and he wouldn’t have been able to have fight his answering orgasm if he tried.

After waiting a few minutes for them both to catch their breath Gabriel snapped and a black, silicone butt plug appeared in his hand. At its widest point the plug was almost as thick as three of his fingers.

“What do you think about keeping this in your ass until we're ready for round two?” he asked, waving the plug in front of Sam's face. From the way the hunter moaned Gabriel could guess that his suggestion had been a good one.

“Yes please,” Sam begged. Gabriel grinned and eased his way out of Sam. The human would have complained at the sudden emptiness if he had gotten the chance. As soon as he opened his mouth though Gabriel started to shove the plug into his hole that was loose and sloppy with lube and cum. He groaned happily at the feeling of being filled up once again. The plug wasn't wide enough to add any extra stretch so he was able to just relax and enjoy the feeling of being stuffed.

“How's that feel, Sammy?” Gabriel snapped again to clean their bodies and the sheets and then lay down on his back next to Sam. 

“So good.” Sam gave a blissful smile and settled into the pillows a little more. They were in such a fancy hotel and the bed was so plush and comfortable that the hunter had no doubt he would be asleep within a few minutes.

“I'm glad.” Gabriel leaned over to give the hunter a quick kiss on the cheek. “Now get some rest and then we'll pick up where we left off.” He snapped up a chocolate bar and turned the large, flat screen tv on softly and then settled in to wait for his favorite human to wake up.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story! I actually had a bunch of other stories in progress that I was going to write first but since a number of you commented on my other fic asking for more I decided to start this one first.


End file.
